Weapons (Jägers)
The weapons system has been modified to work with the new 20 Shots system. Primary Shotguns, SMGs, Combat Rifles, LMGs and Snipers are primary weapons. Shotguns *(Model 1887, Double Barreled Shotgun, Stakeout, Browning A-5, XCS-MP1) Model 1887: A classic that is really cheap to use. It has been modified extensively with a shorter barrel, pistol grips and a oversized loop on the trigger guard to allow for a more classy style. *Damage: 1-3 Shot Kill *Range: Very short one shot, medium 2 shot and slightly more than medium 3 shot kill range *Rate of Fire: Lever Action, 60 RPM *Recoil: Low effective recoil *Mobility: Very high *Reload Time: 1.2 s for first round, 0.21 s for each round after that, 0.32 s to ready *Magazine: 5 *Sights: Upgraded Iron Sights, Red Dot Sight, Reflex Sight, Experimental Tracker Sights *Attachments: Grip I, Masterkey Shotgun, M203 Grenade Launcher, FSK Tactical Flamethrower, Stock I + II, Laser Sight I, Bayonet, Short Barrel, Long Barrel *Tactical: Akimbo Double Barreled Shotgun: Once a favorite, always a favorite. With an incredible ability to follow up the first shotgun, this shotgun works best when employed to clear out rooms with only 1-2 targets. *Damage: 1-2 Shot Kill *Range: Short one shot and slightly less than medium two shot kill range *Rate of Fire: Break Action Double Barrel, 780 RPM *Recoil: High effective recoil *Mobility: High *Reload Time: 0.15 s to break open, 0.75 s for each round, 0.15 s to ready *Magazine: 2 *Movement Speed: Not firing (100%), Shooting (65%), Reloading (65%), Aiming (80%) Stakeout: This baby is really reliable. Like, if you want to shoot that damn idiot in front of you, you can always shoot them dead. Maybe even deader than dead. *Damage: 1 Shot Kill *Range: Slightly less than medium one shot kill range *Rate of Fire: Pump Action, 120 RPM *Recoil: Low effective recoil *Mobility: Very high *Reload Time: 0.8 s for first round, 0.4 s for each round after that, 0.2 s to cock *Magazine: 4 Browning A-5: The first ever mass produced semi auto shotgun. Translation: the first ever mass produced rapid one shotter. ANy questions? *Damage: 1-2-4 Shot Kill *Range: Very short one shot, short two shot and medium four shot kill range *Rate of Fire: Semi Auto, 600 RPM *Recoil: Medium effective recoil *Mobility: Very high *Reload Time: 0.8 s for first round, 0.4 s for each round after that, 0.2 s to ready *Magazine: 4 XCS-MP1: Designed for perfection is clearing out rooms and to use non standard ammunition, it is a complicated and expensive shotgun. It is a prototype weapon. *Damage: 1-2 Shot Kill *Range: Slightly less than medium one shot and medium two shot kill range *Rate of Fire: Semi Auto, 625 RPM *Recoil: Medium effective recoil *Mobility: High *Reload Time: 3 s to reload clip, 0.2s to ready *Magazine: 8 SMGs *(Sten Mk IIS, M3A1, MP 40, Sterling, PPSh-41, Uzi) Sten Mk IIS: A cheap, easy to manufacture British Icon of the second world war, these are specially modified with lightweight polymers and a few overall reliability changes. It also features an intergrated supressor for covert use. *Damage: 3-8 Shot Kill *Range: Slightly less than short three shot kill range, with damage rapidly falling down to 8 shot kills at long ranges *Rate of Fire: Fully Auto, 690 RPM *Recoil: Moderate effective recoil *Mobility: Very high, bonus 10% boost to mobility *Reload Time: 2.2 s to reload, 0.32 s to ready *Magazine: 32 *Special: It is integrally suppressed. Removing the suppressor adds 2.6 m to all ranges M3A1: A replacement for the legendary Thompson, it does its duty well. Commonly known as the grease gun, its has a slow rate of fire, but very high damage. *Damage: 2-5 Shot Kill *Range: Short 2 shot kill range with a 1 shot for every 6.2 m drop after that *Rate of Fire: 600 RPM *Recoil: Low effective recoil *Mobility: Very high *Reload Time: 2.56 s to reload, 0.6 s to ready *Magazine: 30 *Special: Increased penetration. Lost if suppressed MP 40: A higher quality build version of the STen, it is a heavier upgrade of the German kind for it. *Damage: 3-6 Shot Kill *Range: Short three shot kill, medium four shot and then a rapid decrease to 6 shot range *Rate of Fire: 656 RPM *Recoil: Slightly less than moderate effective recoil *Mobility: High *Reload Time: 2.856 s to reload, 0.55 s to ready *Magazine: 32 PPSh-41: A true SMG from the time before true SMGs, it is a Russian gun with very high rate of fire and damage at the cost of complexity and recoil. *Damage: 2-5 Shot Kill *Range: Short 2 shot kill rane with a 1 shot for every 10 m drop after that *Rate of Fire: 1350 RPM *Recoil: Very high effective recoil *Mobility: High *Reload: Time: 2.68 s reload, 0.32 s to ready *Magazine: 35 *Special: Suppressor halves range and reduces rate of fire to 780 RPM Uzi: The close range compact gun that is a necessity for every action hero who wants to akimbo automatic. *Damage: 4-6 Shot Kill *Range: Medium four shot, long five shot and extreme six shot kill *Rate of Fire: 690 RPM *Recoil: Minimal effective recoil *Mobility: Very high *Reload: 1.8 s reload, 0.253 s to ready *Magazine: 25 Combat Rifles *(StG 44, EM-2, AR-15, AKM, H&K G3, FN FAL, XCR:MP1) LMGs *(MG 11, M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, MG 42, RPD, M240) Sniper *(Gewehr 98, 10FP, Dragunov) Secondary Sidearms and launchers are secondaries. Sidearms *(P08, M1911, P210, Python, Model 29) Launcher *(Bazooka, Panzerfaust, M79, HK69A1, RPG-7) Melee Knives, Axes, etc. Are Melee weapons. *(Fists Category:Dragonflies